crescentcityfandomcom-20200214-history
House of Earth and Blood
House of Earth and Blood is the first book in the brand-new adult fantasy series by #1 New York Times bestselling author Sarah J. Maas. Synopsis #1 New York Times bestselling author Sarah J. Maas launches her brand-new CRESCENT CITY series with House of Earth and Blood: the story of half-Fae and half-human Bryce Quinlan as she seeks revenge in a contemporary fantasy world of magic, danger, and searing romance. Half-Fae, half-human Bryce Quinlan loves her life. By day, she works for an antiquities dealer, selling barely legal magical artifacts, and by night, she parties with her friends, savoring every pleasure Lunathion—otherwise known as Crescent City— has to offer. But it all comes crumbling down when a ruthless murder shakes the very foundations of the city—and Bryce’s world. Two years later, her job has become a dead end, and she now seeks only blissful oblivion in the city’s most notorious nightclubs. But when the murderer attacks again, Bryce finds herself dragged into the investigation and paired with an infamous Fallen angel whose own brutal past haunts his every step. Hunt Athalar, personal assassin for the Archangels, wants nothing to do with Bryce Quinlan, despite being ordered to protect her. She stands for everything he once rebelled against and seems more interested in partying than solving the murder, no matter how close to home it might hit. But Hunt soon realizes there’s far more to Bryce than meets the eye—and that he’s going to have to find a way to work with her if they want to solve this case. As Bryce and Hunt race to untangle the mystery, they have no way of knowing the threads they tug ripple through the underbelly of the city, across warring continents, and down to the darkest levels of Hel, where things that have been sleeping for millennia are beginning to stir... With unforgettable characters and page-turning suspense, this richly inventive new fantasy series by #1 New York Times bestselling author Sarah J. Maas delves into the heartache of loss, the price of freedom—and the power of love. 'House of Earth and Blood' — Goodreads Plot Part One: The Hollow TBA Characters * Bryce Quinlan * Hunt Athalar * Danika Fendyr * Jesiba Roga Pre-Order Offer To celebrate the release of House of Earth and Blood, Bloomsbury Publishing is hosting a special promotion! Submit your pre-order receipt to receive an exclusive art print. Attention: This offer is only available to USA, Canada, UK, ROI, India, Australia, and New Zealand. Signed Books and Special Editions * Barnes & Noble: Signed book * Waterstones: This exclusive edition has red sprayed edges Foreign Publishers * Brazil: Record * Netherlands: Boekerij * Spain: N/A Gallery Covers House-of-Earth-and-Blood-US-Cover.jpg|US cover HoEaB cover, textless.jpg|Unedited cover HoEaB-Netherlands.jpg|Netherlands cover Promo Ccity-title-reveal.jpg|Title reveal (April 3, 2019) Ccity-cover-reveal.jpg|Cover reveal (May 29, 2019) Ccity-pre-order-offer.jpg|Pre-order offer (July 10, 2019) Ccity-cover-detail-wolf.jpg|Cover detail #1 - Wolf Ccity-arc-usa.jpg|Advanced Reader Copy (US) Ccity-arc-uk.jpg|Advanced Reader Copy (UK) Trivia * Maas credits “Shenzhou,” written by the British film composer Steven Price for the movie Gravity, with inspiring the book’s climax. “I was listening to it on a plane and all of a sudden, I saw this scene play out,” Maas says. “I literally began sobbing and had to pull the hood of my sweatshirt over my face and lean into the window to hide how hard I was crying. I’d never met these characters before, had no idea who they were, or what their world was like, or what had brought them to this particular moment. But as I listened to the track over and over, I began to piece things together. By the end of that flight, I knew I had to write this story if only to be able to one day write that scene.” 'BookExpo 2019: Sarah J. Maas's Whole New World' — Publishers Weekly * Crescent City is set in a modern, fantasy world. Vaguely reminiscent of the Roman Empire, if it had not fallen.'New York Comic Con 2019' — @BookofCons *In Melbourne on her Kingdom of Ash tour, Sarah J. Maas mentioned that the first draft she'd sent to a beta reader (author Lynette Noni, the co-author of The World of Throne of Glass) was "800 pages full of banter." *At the same event, SJM joked that "there's at least one F-bomb on each page." External Links * References pt-br:Casa de Terra e SanguePage Category:Books Category:Crescent City series